


Dress-Up

by writingblankspaces



Series: Flowers and Ink Verse [9]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Flower Shop & Tattoo Parlor, Crossdressing, Dirty Talk, Feminization, M/M, Oppa Kink, Top Do Kyungsoo | D.O
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-05
Updated: 2020-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:49:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23026573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writingblankspaces/pseuds/writingblankspaces
Summary: Jongin may have made a drunken demand and foolishly, he hoped Kyungsoo would forget it. The thing is, Kyungsoo's memory is really good and he never really forgets anything.
Relationships: Do Kyungsoo | D.O/Kim Jongin | Kai
Series: Flowers and Ink Verse [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/433555
Comments: 11
Kudos: 75





	Dress-Up

**Author's Note:**

> This is inspired by Jongin's latest Gucci eyewear campaign.
> 
> Those gloves...I could write a book of sonnets about them...

Jongin glanced at the two small, black and white boxes tied with meticulous bows with great interest, but he didn’t want to just open them.

It felt wrong, yet he couldn’t stop wondering what could possibly be inside.

Maybe another wallet to replace the one he’d lost a few weeks ago? That would explain at least one of the packages, but the shapes of the boxes didn’t make any sense. For one, they were both rectangular in shape and were thin.

For another, there was no way Kyungsoo—or anyone else—would get him fucking _Gucci_ to replace his beloved Rilakkuma wallet. At least, not without a good reason for why they were splurging on something so expensive.

Jongin sat both of the boxes on the bed and stared at them again with his hands on his hips.

It was confusing.

He stared for a second, then retreated into the bathroom for a shower because he’d been arranging flowers on his feet all day. He needed to de-stress and rather than worrying about the mysterious boxes, he could be letting water as hot he could stand roll down his back.

Absentmindedly, he’d forgotten to bring a change of clothes into the bathroom with him. So, he had to shuffle out the foggy bathroom with a thick towel slung around his waist to retrieve some.

He smiled when he saw Kyungsoo sitting on their bed with the boxes in his lap.

“I’m surprised you didn’t open them,” Kyungsoo mentioned, tilting his head up when Jongin leaned down to give him a peck on the lips.

“I thought really hard about it but decided against it. There isn’t a wallet in one of those, right?” Kyungsoo shook his head and grinned.

“Something better,” Jongin gave him a puzzled look and finally took the boxes from his boyfriend’s lap, then sat next to him and opened them.

When he saw the contents, he was even more confused and held them in front of Kyungsoo.

The first item was a pair of black, elbow-length, lace gloves with a fitted pink elastic band boasting the brand’s name. The second thing was a pair of beige pantyhose emblazoned with the Gucci logo.

“Exactly who are these tights and gloves for?” Jongin asked.

Really the answer should’ve been obvious given who they were, as well as the things they’d gotten up to when it came to kink exploration.

They were for him.

“They’re for you.”

Yeah, that sounded about right, Jongin thought.

Now a flood of pink rushed to his cheeks and he let out a stunted choke of laughter, already picturing himself in _only_ the pantyhose and gloves.

Kyungsoo had a serious expression on his face and he reached to hold Jongin’s waist, looking up at him, “remember when you came home plastered from Taemin’s birthday? You draped yourself across my lap and my book, demanding that our next venture be cross-dressing. I kindly reminded you of the black lingerie set, as well as the ‘daddy’ panties folded neatly in the back of our sock drawer, but you insisted on more. I just thought I’d make it even better.”

“I, well, oh—” Jongin stumbled over his words, vividly remembering the exchange that’d taken place Friday night. He had hoped it’d been his drunken imagination, but now that he was confronted with the idea _he_ suggested, he had the nerve to be flustered.

“If you changed your mind, we can send this back or give the stuff away as gifts, though,” Kyungsoo stopped to raise an eyebrow, “lace gloves and designer pantyhose are weird gifts to give anyone else. Not to mention, I’ll have to do some running to return or give this stuff back too.”

Kyungsoo released Jongin’s waist to lift up a bag from by his foot and he dumped the contents out onto the bed.

To match the beige color of the stockings, there was a long-sleeved dress, dark brown wig with bangs, heels that looked approximately Jongin’s size, a bra with matching panties and a few cosmetic products.

Jongin’s entire face went red when his dick twitched beneath the towel and he looked away, trying to compose himself.

He was definitely still into the idea.

“You really put a lot of thought into this. It’d be a shame to send it all back…” Jongin’s voice trailed off and Kyungsoo’s hands settled on his waist again.

“Only if that’s what you want. Tell me Jongin, do you still want to do this? I need to hear it from your mouth.” Jongin blinked several times and took a deep breath, settling his arms on Kyungsoo’s shoulders.

“Yes. I still want to do this.” Kyungsoo nodded and he went to work ripping the tags from the panties and bra before he pulled at Jongin’s towel.

He did an excellent job of ignoring the semi Jongin already had and held the panties so Jongin could hold onto him and step into them.

It was something so simple, yet the look of concentration as he pulled the string bikini style panties up Jongin’s legs made Jongin’s gut clench.

Things only got worse when he did the same with the stockings, rolling them up so Jongin could step into them.

Next came the bra, which ensured Jongin’s lone nipple piercing wasn’t visible through the material. Then, came the dress that Kyungsoo took his sweet time zipping and doing so in such a way that he ran his hand along Jongin’s skin, making him shiver.

There was this sly smile on Kyungsoo’s mouth, but he said nothing as he did the final hook and eye at the top of the zipper, then turned Jongin around with the wig in his hand.

It took a dark cap thing—Kyungsoo said the lady at the store had called it a wig cap—several bobby pins and lots of adjusting before it sat on his head naturally.

“I kind of look like Jungah,” Jongin commented, not missing the disgusted expression on Kyungsoo’s face. When he looked at him, silently questioning the expression, Kyungsoo shook his head.

“No, you look like yourself. Please don’t say that again, I don’t want the image of fucking your sister in my mind.” Jongin nodded because that was a more than valid reason.

It _was_ disgusting, so put it out his mind.

As a sort of physical change of subject, Kyungsoo handed him the mascara, eyeshadow palette and lipstick in a gaudy golden tube.

Jongin had never worn makeup in his life, but he tried to remember watching his mother and sisters put it on.

It took him twenty minutes to figure out how to use the mascara without poking himself in the eye, repeatedly trying to apply the eyeshadow on the right part of his eyelids and not smear lipstick on his entire face, plus his hands and clothing. By the time he was finished, he figured he looked decent and walked back into the bedroom to show Kyungsoo.

“Well?” Silently he worried if there were red smears on his teeth while Kyungsoo studied him.

“Gorgeous, as always,” he said at last, tipping forward to press a kiss to the corner of Jongin’s mouth.

Since Jongin’s ears were unpierced, it seemed Kyungsoo hadn’t gotten him earrings, but he was still holding the lace gloves, matching shoes and a purse that looked suspiciously like he’d pilfered it from Chanyeol’s girlfriend.

In fact, the choice of panties, as well as the execution of everything screamed that Yoona had helped Kyungsoo. Jongin wanted to laugh at the thought of the tall woman pulling Kyungsoo through the mall, but he just pressed his lips together and accepted the purse, gloves, and shoes.

“Do you plan on showing me off?” Jongin was partially joking.

Or at least he was until Kyungsoo smirked and gave a soft nod before escorting Jongin out the bedroom with his arm wrapped around his waist, “I already made dinner reservations, so become acquainted with your new shoes quickly.”

Jongin stared at the platform loafers, startled, but he slid his feet into them by the door. As expected of Kyungsoo’s attention to detail, they fit well and were comfortable.

They also made him tower over Kyungsoo more than usual.

“Baby, you forgot your phone,” Kyungsoo commented, his voice going smooth and soft in a way that made Jongin’s knees feel weak. He reached for the aforementioned device and tucked it into the purse.

He also slid the lace gloves up his arms and glanced at them in curiosity.

His last experience with lace gloves had been ones from the Halloween store, but the ones currently on his arms gave off a different vibe and feel. They didn’t look like they’d cost three dollars and definitely didn’t feel like it either.

Kyungsoo retrieved his car keys and his own phone before ushering Jongin out the door after he’d gotten stuck admiring his reflection in the mirror.

If the way Kyungsoo literally couldn’t stop looking over at him on the drive over to the restaurant was any indication, he really did look pretty.

So pretty, in fact, that Kyungsoo’s driving was worse than usual.

And that was saying a lot.

Dinner went well and Jongin even made the waiter spill water as he refilled Jongin’s glass when Jongin smiled at him.

The entire time the nervous young man quickly soaked up the excess water and apologized profusely, then blushing when Jongin assured him that it was fine.

It even pulled a few laughs from Kyungsoo, who’d taken to staring at Jongin from across the table like he wanted to eat him and not the food in front of them. Which again, was out of the ordinary, because Kyungsoo loved eating.

Jongin took his time spooning the vanilla ice cream off the top of his brownie into his mouth.

Kyungsoo was getting antsy and it showed in the way that he damn near chugged his glass of wine and picked apart his own desert, something called a lava cake, quickly.

When he let the spoon linger between his red lips, Jongin felt Kyungsoo’s eyes on him, watching so closely it made him squirm in his seat a bit. He also felt his dick protest to being restricted within the thin fabric of the panties.

“You look anxious dear,” Jongin commented, looking up through his eyelashes. Kyungsoo blinked a few times and softly shook his head, giving Jongin a soft smile.

It was obvious Jongin was playing with him and riling him up, but two could play at that game.

Their booth was small, so their knees brushed the entire dinner. At that moment, Kyungsoo took advantage of the long table cloth hiding their lower halves and reached over, slipping his hand beneath Jongin’s dress.

Warm hands traveled up his covered thighs and paused just shy of his crotch, resting there and giving occasional squeezes.

As a counterattack, Jongin licked his lips and reached across the table, playing with Kyungsoo’s fingers. He knew the feeling of the lace dragging across the other’s skin was tantalizing, so he kept doing it as they kept up the pretense of having a friendly conversation.

When Jongin finished his dessert, the waiter appeared with the check and Kyungsoo slipped his credit card in the black folder, then gave it back without looking at it.

He was in a hurry and Jongin knew he was going to get it when they got home.

Jongin vibrated with excitement in the passenger seat, noticing how Kyungsoo was struggling to obey the speed limits and street lights.

To calm himself, he flipped down the mirror and reapplied his lipstick, then he fussed over his bangs. Even if he didn’t see Kyungsoo’s heated glances, he felt them like actual touches on his body.

It made heat creep up the back of his neck and again his attention was brought to the fact that his dick restrained in the panties.

When Kyungsoo unlocked the door, Jongin slid past him and kicked off his shoes, dropping the purse next to them before immediately walking toward the bedroom.

A few moments later, Kyungsoo walked in behind him. He’d sat his phone on the dresser, then approached Jongin, his eyes dark.

Warm hands cradle his face and drew him in for a languid kiss. It started off innocent and soft, but then Kyungsoo’s tongue slipped in his mouth and the hands moved to his waist.

The sight of red lipstick smeared across Kyungsoo’s mouth incited something in Jongin and he went back in, kissing along the column of Kyungsoo’s neck.

Those too left red lip marks and Jongin realized he was a little obsessed with the vibrant markings.

It was like he was reclaiming what was already his and it added fuel to the fire inside him.

His hands worked the buttons of Kyungsoo’s shirt off and he pulled it off, throwing it somewhere.

Kyungsoo’s hands just stayed at his waist, making no attempt at undressing him. Jongin tried to reach back and unzip the dress, but Kyungsoo stopped him and placed a kiss behind Jongin’s ear.

“Leave it on for a while.”

If he hadn’t already been hard, he would’ve been then.

The dress wrinkled around Jongin’s legs as he kneeled between Kyungsoo’s legs, stroking and giving kittenish to the head of his dick.

When he finally took Kyungsoo into his mouth and angled him down his throat, he left a partial ring of red around the base before he drew back, suckling the head and prodding the leaking slit with his tongue.

“You look so _pretty_ ,” Kyungsoo moaned, patting lightly at the wig like he didn’t want to mess it up. Instead, he rolled his hips and slid deeper into Jongin’s mouth.

It was a little disappointing because Jongin liked it when Kyungsoo would pull his hair, but he got over it when Kyungsoo’s hands settled on his chin. He took ahold of it and held Jongin still as he fucked into his mouth.

Jongin relaxed and held his mouth open, enjoying the slide as he settled his gaze on Kyungsoo’s pleasured expression.

When Kyungsoo stopped moving his hips and moved back, pulling from Jongin’s mouth, Jongin closed his mouth and pouted up at him with spit slicked lips.

“Wasn’t finished,” Jongin whined, giving Kyungsoo puppy eyes.

It was tempting to appease Jongin but Kyungsoo didn’t when he saw how rumpled he looked on his knees.

He reached for Jongin’s gloved hands and pulled him to his feet, guiding him onto his back on the bed.

“I’m not finished either,” Kyungsoo finally responded, moving down Jongin’s body until he got to the hem of the dress.

Lifting the material, Kyungsoo admired how the black panties looked through the beige stockings before he tucked his fingers in the waistband and eased them down Jongin’s legs.

Kyungsoo was only undressing him, but it felt more erotic than usual and Jongin’s face felt like it was on fire as his heart raced. Everything felt so much better and he couldn’t figure out if it was because this was new territory for them or because Jongin was so excited.

Or perhaps both.

With the stockings folded at the edge of the bed, Kyungsoo made no attempt to fix the hem of the dress. Instead, he trailed his hands up Jongin’s newly-bare legs and stopped at the panties, toying with the thin sides of the fabric.

Jongin let out a moan and hoped that it would make Kyungsoo rid him of the clothing, but there was no such luck. Instead, Kyungsoo toyed with the reddened head of Jongin’s cock, pressing his fingers together and spreading them to show how sticky they were.

“Look how wet you are for me, baby,” Jongin’s eyes widened and he watched as several emotions flashed across Kyungsoo’s face before he continued, “Are you going to spread your legs for _oppa_?”

The name shouldn’t have turned Jongin on as much as it did, but when Kyungsoo repeated his question, he couldn’t help how his legs spread wider in silence.

“Hm, good girl,” Kyungsoo praised, squeezing Jongin’s hip.

“Kyungs—” Jongin stopped when his boyfriend shook his head. Quickly, he realized what he needed to say and Jongin swallowed hard, saying, “ _Oppa_ , please touch me, fuck me, anything, please.”

It was so early and yet Jongin sounded so desperate. Even to his own ears, so he buried his face in the nearest pillow, forgetting about the makeup on his face.

“ _Oppa_ wants to see your face when he eats you out. Look at me,” Kyungsoo spoke softly before nuzzling his entire face against the panties.

The warm feeling against his crotch made Jongin squirm and he looked up, watching as Kyungsoo carefully used his teeth to pull the panties just enough to expose Jongin’s dick and balls.

It was filthy but with the way Jongin’s dick bounced heavily against movement and smeared translucent liquid on his stomach, he was loving every second of it.

Especially when Kyungsoo finally stroked Jongin then engulfed the head, running his tongue along the underside of the head, where he knew Jongin was most sensitive.

“ _Oppa_ ,” Jongin cried out, reaching to grab ahold of Kyungsoo’s head. The gloves made it hard for him to get a grip on Kyungsoo’s hair, but when he did, he pulled hard.

The moan that Kyungsoo made in response made vibrations travel up his cock and Jongin whined, his legs widening as far as the dress would allow. Kyungsoo pulled back to adjust Jongin’s legs, settling them on his shoulders before he leaned back in, running his tongue from Jongin’s balls to his ass.

“You like when _oppa_ gets you wetter? I know how much you want my dick.”

Jongin could only nod his head and he let go of Kyungsoo’s hair, choosing instead to fist his hands in the bedsheets.

The hem of the dress was flipped up over his stomach and Jongin’s legs shook on Kyungsoo’s shoulders, threatening to fall until Kyungsoo reached to steady them.

The pressure of the wig and wig cap on his head made Jongin want to tear them off, but he remembered Kyungsoo mentioning how much he wanted him to keep it on.

So, he left it alone. There would be a time to remove it.

Jongin was so utterly dazed and aroused that when Kyungsoo finished preparing him, he let his legs fall onto the bed. He wondered if he looked as wrecked as he felt, but he didn’t have time to contemplate when Kyungsoo finally took off his pants and underwear.

Now, Jongin was the most dressed between them and as he watched Kyungsoo kneel at the end of the bed, his dick hanging heavily between his thick thighs, he felt his stomach twist.

“Turn over, baby.” Again, the words were soft and Jongin complied as best he could, finally seeing the destruction he’d caused to the pillowcases with the mascara and lipstick. Numerous smears decorated Kyungsoo’s pillow and his own wasn’t spared either.

That aside, he turned onto his knees and looked back, watching as Kyungsoo moved closer then pulled back his hips.

“Tell _oppa_ how much you need me,” Kyungsoo purred, running his hand down the back of the dress to pull down the zipper. The fabric immediately fell forward and Jongin eagerly peeled it off his sweaty body.

Now he was down to the panties, bra, lace gloves and wig.

Kyungsoo’s hand reached to stroke along the skin of his back and sides, tracing Jongin’s various tattoos. His fingers lingered on the flower petals going down his spine for a moment and Jongin barely held back his growls of impatience.

That went out the window when he felt Kyungsoo press against him, teasing him and Jongin snapped.

“Please, fuck me _oppa_. I need your cock so badly. I want you to fuck me and pull my hair,” Jongin outright begged, his words shakey as he pressed his ass back defiantly.

It earned him an open-palmed smack on the ass and he keened, gripping his pillow.

“You’re so obedient and yet so naughty. What is _oppa_ going to do with you?”

Hopefully, fuck me, Jongin thought to himself, but he didn’t say it for fear that Kyungsoo would prolong his teasing.

“Kyungsoo, _oppa_ , please,” Jongin begged again, though this time he kept still.

For his obedience, the man finally obliged him and pulled the panties to the side again, slipping inside of him.

It might’ve been obnoxious how Jongin let out a sigh of relief as Kyungsoo bottomed out, but he couldn’t bring himself to be embarrassed.

Things started out slow, deep and deliberate with each thrust pulling gasping whines from Jongin and grunts from Kyungsoo. Their skin met with a damp sound and Jongin slid forward, the lace gloves providing no traction.

Soon enough though, Kyungsoo picked up the pace and Jongin moaned in immediate satisfaction.

Rather than pulling on the wig, Kyungsoo used a free hand to hold Jongin’s shoulder, pulling him back into him.

After a near-miss of smashing his face, Jongin raised himself and grabbed the headboard, bracing himself.

The slight change in position adjusted the angle Kyungsoo was hitting inside of him and his grip on Jongin’s hip tightened. He’d been talking and commenting the whole time, but Jongin was so distracted by the abuse of his prostate that it sounded like Kyungsoo was underwater.

Jongin wanted to get himself off, relieve the pressure building and coursing through his body like opening a shaken carbonated drink, but he couldn’t

The gloves wouldn’t feel so great on his dick and where his mind was at the moment, he couldn’t bring himself to take them off.

“Even if you’re silent, _oppa_ knows how much you like this from the rolling of your hips. You’re so good and tight, all mine,” Kyungsoo goaded, punctuating the last word with a particularly hard thrust.

He could feel as Jongin clenched around him, further aroused by his words.

Tears welled up in Jongin’s eyes and he turned his head, looking at how Kyungsoo’s heavily inked chest shone with a thin sheen of sweat. The smattering of red lipstick Jongin left earlier was further smeared across the brilliant contrast of dark designs and pieces of pale skin on his neck and collar.

“ _Oppa_ , please make me come,” Jongin choked out, his voice coming out rough and scratchy, “make me come, please, please, please. I’ve been a good gi—” He stopped when the hand that had been holding his shoulder left and snaked around his hip, reaching for his dick.

Being at the precipice of losing his wits and coming for so long made Jongin immediately wail when Kyungsoo stroked him. There were already conspicuous amounts of precome, so the slide was easy and Kyungsoo commented on that as well, telling Jongin how ‘wet he’d gotten for him,’ and how much he loved that Jongin ‘was only slutty for him.’

It only made Jongin’s orgasm that much more intense when it finally hit him. He’d long since turned his neck back to face the headboard and when the wave crashed over him, he buried his head in the nearest pillow, letting out wails that went straight to Kyungsoo’s dick.

His release dirtied his stomach, Kyungsoo’s hand, and even the panties.

Not that it mattered much when Jongin’s mind went blank and he only maintained the arch in his back until Kyungsoo came as well, holding up Jongin with a folded arm around his stomach.

The aftershocks made him clench again and again, pulling more groans from Kyungsoo as he continued to spill inside Jongin.

“Fuck, Jongin. Just, fuck.” When he let go of Jongin and moved from him, pulling out, Jongin’s knees went weak and the rest of his body joined his arms and head on the bed.

Things had gone hazy for Jongin after he’d come, but he refocused for a moment when Kyungsoo wiped at his body with a damp towel, gently cleaning the stickiness from his stomach and between his legs.

Soft kisses and the feeling of Kyungsoo threading his fingers through Jongin’s sweaty—when had the wig come off—hair made him completely come to and he couldn’t stop the lazy smile from spreading across his face.

“Soo,” he spoke, his voice hardly above a whisper, “that was amazing. I don’t think I’ve come that hard since you tied me up.” The gentle worried expression Kyungsoo usually wore after a particularly intense round morphed into a more entertained one.

“I was worried at first because you kind of blacked out on me. Had to check to see if you were still breathing.” Jongin knew Kyungsoo was concerned about him and took aftercare of all types seriously. To reassure him, he leaned up, ignore the twinge in his back and kissed Kyungsoo’s cheeks until his brow unfurrowed.

“I’m fine, plus you did such a good job cleaning me up, but you didn’t wipe all the lipstick off yourself,” for emphasis, Jongin took his thumb and smudged it in the red, then showed Kyungsoo.

“I wiped it off my dick, which sounds easier than it was. Did Yoona tell me to buy extra strength lipstick or something…” Jongin shrugged and snuggled closer to Kyungsoo.

That was when Jongin noticed he was still wearing the panties, bra, and gloves.

“You took the wig off, but left the bra, panties, and gloves on?”

“I thought it was cutting off circulation to your brain.” Jongin gave Kyungsoo a look of disbelief before he let out a snort and shook with laughter.

“All jokes aside, you might be right.”

Kyungsoo rolled his eyes but the smile on his face remained, “plus, I was hoping there’d be another round. I want you in just those gloves.”

That made Jongin stop laughing and he looked down, his cheeks going pink as he reached behind his back and unhooked the bra.

“If that’s what you want, Kyungsoo _oppa_.”

**Author's Note:**

> I just checked and at the end of March, this series will be five years old (was originally posted on AFF in 2015)
> 
> So, happy birthday to one of my favorite AUs I've ever written <3
> 
> Also, as per the canon of this verse, Kyungsoo is **still** a bad driver.


End file.
